Cloudy Skies
by heraclesxkikuxsadik200
Summary: This is a M-raided Hetalia yaoi fan fiction the couples are FRUK and USUK i swear on Kiku's honer there will be sexual content .-. ! oh yeah some of u guys only know the Hetalia characters by the country so here u go Arthur England, Francis France, Al or Alfred America! / hope u like it! there will also be other yaoi couples defiantly count on there being a love triangle!


It was raining hard in London, England Arthur sat by his window while sipping his tea watching all the people scattered around cooking for a covered area to protect then from the rain. every one was in a panic trying to stay dry, the cars drove thou big puddles of water splashing water every ware also getting Arthur's windows wet. Arthur frowned in dislike of his windows being splashed. Arthur took another sip of his tea before his door bell rang. Arthur got up to answer the door he opened the door and looked out the door and asked if anyone was their then out of no ware Alfred popped out from behind the door scarring Arthur. Arthur let out a girlish scream in fear. to which Alfred laughed its just me!" Arthur yelled at Alfred for him! what were you thinking!" "HAHAHAHAHA man you sound like a little girl!" Arthur ignored Al's comment. him in, Al went to the living room and sat in a chair," i will get us some drinks okay." said Arthur. Al replied," cool" Arthur had stated to make cookies 15 min. ago he thou maybe they were done. Arthur was seriously shocked the cookies weren't burnt, alive, or poisoned. so he put then on a silver plate grabbed the coffee and went to the living room. he put the cookies down then Al bolted out of the house and yelled, "I'm not old enough to die!"

Arthur was really upset recently he has trying to patch up there relation as friends but, all he does is drive Al away from him. Arthur always is alone. hes not a bad guy he tries to make friends he just has problems making friends. Arthur didn't even want to eat he was to depressed he just thou the cookies away and want to his bedroom took of his cloths and put on a PJ shirt no pants they would only fall of even the shirt was too big for him he crawled into his big bed and drifted of into sleep. later on in the night Arthur felt something moving near his feet he flipped the blankets and sheets up and saw Francis half naked. Arthur almost screamed but, Francis covered his mouth. Arthur and Francis sat in a awkward silence Arthur couldn't help but blush. Francis noticed Arthur blushing and made his move Francis kissed Arthur on his cheek. Arthur immediately jumped away from Francis and said,"dam i thought i looked the door! what are you doing her Francis i thought you didn't like too be around me because i was stupid, ugly, a-and unwanted..." after saying that Arthur broke out in tears. Francis got out of the bed, picked up Arthur and whisper sweet nothings into Arthur ears. Arthur started baling again," what do you want from me you stupid frog..."" is that you are gonna treat your good friend this way after i came all the way from Paris in the rain, you really need to work on your people skills ;)" whined Francis.

"i-I'm sorry!"Arthur added in "don't be, just be a little more happy okay for me." Francis pleaded. Arthur got up too make some tea he thought "well as long as Francis is here i might as well make some tea he is probably thirsty..." Francis walled out of the bedroom and followed Arthur to the kitchen. while Arthur was waiting for the tea to finish steeping Francis grabbed Arthur small waists and told Arthur that the outfit he had on was sexy Arthur pushed Francis away and his face turned a bright crimson and tried to ignore the comment Francis had made."u-ummm... the tea looks done." Arthur reached for the tea pot but, Francis prevented Arthur from grabbing Arthur and holding him tight. Francis was whispering something but, Arthur couldn't quite make out what it was then f Francis told Arthur that he loved him. " you want too know the funniest part is my love you probably don't feel the same..." Francis told Arthur in a sad voice. Arthur eyes weighted ," NO tha-thats not true at all umm the truth is i... l-l... y.. al.t /" Arthur nervously said ," pardon ?" Francis had no idea what Arthur said. " i umm like you a lot too / there i said it!" Arthur pushed out of Francis hug, ran in the library and locked the door. Francis chased Arthur too the door and begged him to open the door Arthur sat in the corner and started to read Shakespeare midsummer nights dreams, out loud Francis Francis recognized the story because he was a huge fan of Shakespeare. the next chapter Arthur stopped at then Francis resided the next chapter from memory Arthur was surprised that Francis remembered a chapter.

Arthur slowly unlocked the door eminently Francis hugged him and gave Arthur a gentle kiss on the lips, then told author that they should spend time together. the two of them spent the hole night reading romantic poems, holding hands, kissing, hugging, drinking tea and snuggling, couple stuff 3 . so pretty much they stayed up until 8:00 a.m. then passed out.

**heraclesxkikuxsadik20's notes: whats up guys yeah i know short but thats cuz i had to right like a hour every day for like two days do i ever get wrighter block no i am just lazy i will try to make the second chapter as soon as i can. oh hey Iggy browse u got any thing to say?**

**Iggy: first of don't call me that!**

**me: yeah fine wut ever, wut about u francey pants!**

**France: oh the next chapter should be about just me and my Iggy 3... i don't want Al to ruin my time with Iggy.**

**Iggy: o/o...**

**me: that a grate idea their is gonna be a love triangle France X Iggy X Al! i am a genius**

**France: no that was the exact opposite thing i was getting at! :(**

**Iggy: wait what me and al**

**France: no Iggy don't listen! fan-girls are crazy if you listen to her you might catch her crazy**

**me: Muhahaha i am the wrighter so i win!**

**see you in the next chapter bye**

**me: say bye**

**France: yeah bye bye...**

**Iggy: oh bye**


End file.
